dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Home Turf
Home Turf is a Downloadable Content Pack (DLC) for DC Universe Online released January 29th, 2013. The mission Hiding Out is automatically started, with the Dive Hideout being the reward upon completion. It is followed by Homestead, which rewards the player with a Deed, and then three pieces of furniture from Home Sweet Home. __TOC__ Content *'Player Lairs and Hideouts': Player Housing for players to obtain and modify to their taste. Characters Locations *Lairs and Hideouts *Ace Chemicals *Stryker's Island Penitentiary *Steelworks *Arkham Asylum Investigations Arkham Session Notes (around Arkham Island) #Session Note 11-14 #Session Note 11-13 #Session Note 10-21 #Session Note 10-24 #Session Note 12-21 #Session Note 10-26 Reward: Ace Chemical Analysis (around Ace Chemicals) #Sample 6 #Samples 16 & 17 #Sample 9 #Sample 12 #Sample 10 #Sample 37 Reward: Gas Pipe Corrections Officer's Report (around Stryker's Island) #Cell Block 12 #Cell Block 14: Mess Hall #Isolation Unit #Cell Block 9 #Cell Block 11 #Cell Block 14: Lavatory Reward: Left Facing Industrial Security Camera Steelworks Robot Protocols (around Steelworks) #Demolitions Directive 46A #Construction Addage 114 #Demolitions Directive 46B #Construction Addage 771 #Defense Protocil: Defense Mode #Defense Protocil: Power Tools Reward: Electrical Wall Hub Briefings The World of T.O. Morrow (Global) #T.O. Morrow #T.O. Morrow #T.O. Morrow #T.O. Morrow #T.O. Morrow #T.O. Morrow #T.O. Morrow #T.O. Morrow Reward: Mansion Chandelier A Man of Steel (Global) #Steel #Steel #Steel #Steel #Steel #Steel #Steel #Steel Reward: Briny Round Table Collections Ace Chemicals Safety Inspection Infraction (around Ace Chemicals) #74-A: Toxic Checmical Pool #20-L: Pipe Leaking Lethal Chemicals #12-A: No Eye-Washing Stations #39-H: Waste Management Violation #55-A: Unauthorized Radioactive Material #83-D: Inadequate Wheelchair Access #95-K: Improperly Marked Storage Tanks #123-B: Toxic Materials Found In Ocean #41-C: Unmarked Emergency Exits #7-C: Exceeds Maximum Toxic Barrel Allocation Reward: Base Amenity: Soder Vendor Ace Chemicals Employee Training FAQ (around Ace Chemicals) #Can I dump toxic chemical into the ocean? #What if I fall into an open vat of chemicals? #How do I know if I’ve ingested lethal chemicals? #Do I really have to wear my HAZMAT suit? #What do I do if my chemicals gain sentience? #I have more limbs than I used to, is this okay? #Can I take radioactive material home with me? #Should I store chemicals in the break room? #When is Bring Your Daughter To Work Day? #Should we really have so many toxic barrels? Reward: Base Amenity: R&D Vendor Chemo Compunds (around Ace Chemicals) #Cryo Chemoid Residue #Pyro Chemoid Residue #Shock Chemoid Residue #Toxic Chemoid Residue #Volatile Chemoid Residue #Radioactive Chemoid Residue #Psychoactive Chemoid Residue #Acidic Chemoid Residue #Inert Chemoid Residue #Unstable Chemoid Residue Reward: Dirt and Shovel Arkham Personal (Arkham Island) #Killer croc's tooth #Penguin's Monocle #Clayface's Modeling Clay #Victor Zsasz's Shirt (Rare) #Scarecrow's Hat #Two-Face's Face Cream #The Mad Hatter's Bowtie #Aaron Cash's Wristwatch #The Ventriloquist's Wood Polish (Rare) #Batman's Grapple Hook Reward: Base Amenity: R&D Workstation Phobias (Arkham Island) #Ornithophobia #Coulrophobia (Rare++) #Technophobia #Frigophobia #Brontophobia #Aerophobia #Hemophobia #Xanthophobia #Triskaidekaphobia #Chiroptophobia (Rare++) Reward: Base Amenity: Mailbox Asylum Contraband (Arkham Island) #Book of Riddles #Tattoo Gun (Rare) #Self-Help Book #Disposable Cell Phone #Roll of Double Headed Coins #Stangely-Scented Lipstick #Venom Canister #The Women of Themyscira Magazine #Liquid Nitrogen (Rare) #Crowbar Cake Reward: Funhouse Chair Medical Records (around Stryker's Island) #Medical Record: Winslow Schott #Medical Record: John Corber #Medical Record: Bruno Manheim #Medical Record: Rudy Jones #Medical Record: Mick Rory #Medical Record: Leonard Snart #Medical Record: Mark Mardon #Medical Record: Evan McCulloch #Medical Record: James Jesse #Medical Record: Gorilla Grodd Reward: Shivs and Shanks (around Stryker's Island) #White Toothbrush #Blue Toothbrush #Sharpened Fence Wire #Rolled Newspaper: Soaped & Salted #Chicken Wire Glass #Spork #Sharpened Bed Slat #Scissors-blade #Phillip’s Head Screw Driver #Flat Head Screw Driver Reward: Base Amenity: Bank Prison Library (around Stryker's Island) #Carpentry 101 #Auto Repair 101 #How to Improve Your Resume #True Crimes of Gotham City #History of Greek Sculpture #How to Write Your First Best-Seller #Khandaq Rhythms #Improving Your Mental State #Poetry to Soothe the Soul #Complete Legal Training in 90 days! Reward: Steelworks Robotics for Beginners (around Steelworks) #Steelworks Robotic Elbow Joint #Steelworks Optic Storage Device #Steelworks Communications Antenna #Steelworks Composite Alloy Plating #Steelworks Flight Boots #Steelworks Sensor Array #Steelworks AI Processor #Steelworks Power Converter #Steelworks Memory Unit #Steelworks Processor Reward: Funhouse Dentist Chair Steelworks Research Data (around Steelworks) #Research Data: Cyborg #Research Data: Indigo #Research Data: Manhunters #Research Data: DAVE #Research Data: OMACS #Research Data: Metal Men #Research Data: Brainiac #Research Data: Red Torpedo #Research Data: Skeets #Research Data: Metallo Reward: Base Amenity: Respec Station Steelworks Tour Guide (around Steelworks) #Steelworks: Helicopter Pad #Steelworks: Assembly Plant #Steelworks: Testing Range #Steelworks: Main Gate #Steelworks: STAR Labs Research Station #Steelworks: Safety Control Unit #Steelworks: Quality Control #Steelworks: Production Plant #Steelworks: Plasma Reactor #Steelworks: Smoke Stacks Reward: Base Amenity: Sparring Target Release Notes Taken from: http://forums.station.sony.com/dcuopc/posts/list.m?topic_id=57338 DLC 6 Home Turf PC Test Notes Player Bases *Legendary members and owners of DLC Home Turf receive two Lair Deeds: Gothic and Deco, and a Deed for a smaller, limited Dive Base available in the Dispenser. *Free and Premium members receive a Dive Deed only. *Players can customize their Base(s) by adding items found throughout DC Universe Online. *Each Base comes equipped with a Mainframe and a Dispenser. *Look for Hiding Out (Free and Premium members) or look for Home is Where Your Base Is (Legendary members) in your Mission Journal. *Level Requirement: 12 Base Mainframe and Dispenser *Players can unlock new features in their base through the Mainframe. *Features are usable by unlocking them and activating the Generator’s power cells. *Players can also set Permissions through their Mainframe. *Players must enter their Base to access their Mainframe. Tactical Mods *Tactical Mods are available through your Base’s Dispenser. *Add Mods to your gear for added benefits. *Add Devices to your Utility Belt Attachment or ability bar to call in Orbital Strikes, Supply Drops, Sidekicks or Back-Up (Heroes) and Accomplices or Henchmen (Villains). *Level Requirement:' 30' Base Color Picker *Players are able to adjust the colors of certain areas of their Base by using the Color Picker while in Decoration Mode. Emblem Selector *Players are able to select any of the emblems that they have collected to be displayed on a plaque in their Base. Players can access this feature while in Base Decoration Mode. Lair Battle PvP *Take on your opponent in your Lair or your opponent’s Lair. Once you have created your own Lair, go to your On Duty Menu, select Lair Battles under the Arenas: PvP tab and select your Lair to Queue. *Level Requirement: 30 New Daily Missions *Legendary members and owners of DLC Home Turf receive new Daily Missions at Arkham Asylum, Ace Chemicals, Steelworks, and Stryker’s Island locations. *Look for Trouble at Ace Chemicals (Heroes) and Hostile Takeover at Steelworks (Villains) in your Mission Journal. *Level Requirement: 30 *Combat Rating Requirement: 70 New Bounties for Heroes and Villains *Legendary members and owners of DLC Home Turf can complete new Bounties in and around Home Turf content. *Bounty posters can be found at the Arkham Water Processing Facility Dock, Steelworks, the P'rocessing Facility on Stryker’s Island', and Ace Chemicals in Gotham. *Home Turf bounties are Raid level so bring some friends. *Level Requirement: 30 *Combat Rating Requirement: 70 New Collections and Feats *Legendary members and owners of DLC Home Turf can complete new collections in and around the Home Turf content. Earn feat points by completing Home Turf content. New Weapon Styles and Gear Sets *Legendary members and owners of DLC Home Turf can receive two new weapon styles and four new gear sets inspired by Home Turf content. Trailers File:DC Universe Online - Home Turf DLC Trailer|Home Turf DLC Trailer Gallery Trivia * de:Home_Turf Category:DLC